


An Unusual Diversion

by Ladytalon



Category: Day Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	An Unusual Diversion

  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** Silliness with a side of fluff, set during Chad's hospital stay in _An Internal Affair_

  


_________________________________

"Hey, guys – whatcha watching?" Andrea asked, poking her head in the door of Chad's hospital room to find half of Second Team gathered around the bed watching television.

She was immediately shushed and motioned inside by Faith, who pointed to a spare seat. "Okay, it's starting!" Andrea blinked in surprise as a popular soap opera started, and Lipson hit the 'mute' button. "Get ready, everyone…" Onscreen, a leggy blonde started looking through her purse and Faith cleared her throat. "'Oh, dear – I've forgotten my tazer gun once again! I hope nobody comes along to mug me!'"

As if on cue, three thugs appeared to pull a gun on the woman. "'We've come along to mug you,'" Williams announced. "'Got any gum?'"

Another man leaned forward to snatch the woman's purse. "'She'd better have wintergreen this time, 'cause I'm sick of people carrying around Big Red,'" Marten intoned. "'But I'll take some tic-tacs if she's got 'em.'"

Faith pretended to start crying. "'Please don't take my tic-tacs, they're all I have! My late father left them to me in his will!'"

Justin Hawkins laughed and put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "Looks like you're up, Big Dog," he said, pointing to the screen where a man dressed in a trench coat suddenly appeared. "'Oh, no! It's Rico Suave!'"

Andrea grinned as the big sergeant sat up a little more as 'his' character marched up to the men. "'I heard you were trying to steal my woman's purse. Nobody touches those tic-tacs besides me,'" Chad threatened.

"'Oh yeah? I'll just go touch your _mom's_ tic-tacs instead,'" Marten boasted.

Onscreen, 'Rico Suave' proceeded to chase off all but Williams' character, who groveled in the dirt as Chad's character reached out to take the other man's sunglasses from the pocket of his coat. "'I wear my sunglasses at night 'cause the sun never sets on a badass,'" Chad said, making the rest of the SWAT team start laughing.

They all groaned when the nurse came in to flip on the lights. "What are all you still doing in here? I told you to let him get some sleep," she scolded. "Go on, go!" She stood there with her hands on her hips until the SWAT teams started getting to their feet to leave. "_You_ can stay, Andrea… just make sure he takes his medicine, please."

Chad's visitors filed out of the room with reluctant farewells, and Andrea moved to sit closer to him to place her hand on his cheek lovingly. "Hey there, Rico."

He smiled over at her, and leaned into her caress. "Hey."

Andrea gave him a kiss and hit the switch to lower the lights. "So what exactly was I interrupting?"

"Just soap operas – they're a lot better with the sound off," Chad yawned sleepily, settling back against the pillows obediently as she reminded him that he needed to rest.

"You guys kill me with the things you come up with," Andrea laughed. "Try to get some sleep, okay? I'll be right here… I think it's time to take your pills though." He grumbled about having to take more pain medicine, but swallowed them with less protest than she'd thought he would make. Andrea could see his eyelids growing heavy, and reached over to rub her thumb over the inside of his wrist in soothing circles; she'd found that being constantly touched relaxed and reassured him and Andrea had used the knowledge to her advantage many times. Chad's eyes slowly closed and his breathing slowed into the rhythm of sleep so she readjusted herself in her chair to reach for her book, still stroking his skin with her fingers as she turned the pages.

  


______________________________________

  



End file.
